In pneumatic tires made in recent years, narrow ribs are provided on an outer side of a footprint edge in the tire width direction. These narrow ribs are so-called abrasion sacrifice ribs, and by proactively taking on abrasion when the tire is rolling, reduce uneven wear of the shoulder rib overall. The technology described in Kokai JP-A-11-78422 is known as a conventional pneumatic tire using this manner of construction.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 11-78422